


Anachronistic, in a Creative Sort of Way

by crazylittleelf



Category: Fringe
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-30
Updated: 2009-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:39:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylittleelf/pseuds/crazylittleelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter and Olivia participate (reluctantly) in historical reenactment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anachronistic, in a Creative Sort of Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink_bingo prompt: roleplay/AU (historical).

Olivia leaned against the rough wood of the building, tried to wedge herself into the tiny sliver of shade.  She rubbed at her forehead, wiping away the sheen of sweat there, shifted in the too-heavy clothing.  The bonnet covering her hair seemed to be baking her brain.  She considered flopping down on the dry grass and dying from the heat.

The stakeout had lasted far longer than it should have, stretching through the hottest days of the summer.  It was, she thought, ridiculous anyway.  Broyles probably had a file filled with the most miserable assignments in the world that he randomly picked from when she stepped out of line.  Historical reenactment was probably in there with sewer inspection and MBTA bus driver.  She scanned the area again, finding only a handful of tourists.  One of the kids had an ice cream cone and she considered stalking over there and taking it from him.

"Madam, might I request your assistance in yon blacksmithy… uh… building.  Or something.  Fuck it's hot out here.  Why are we doing this again?"

Sweat trickled down her neck, under the collar of her dress and she shook her head.  "Favor to Broyles for not firing me over the penguin incident.  Which was your fault, which is why you are here."  She glanced over her shoulder at him.  She raked her eyes over him and decided that he looked good in the blue infantry uniform.  Miserable from the heat, but good.  He pulled at the collar of his jacket and shrugged, settling the rifle on his other shoulder.  His cap tipped forward over his eyes.

"If you go mug that kid and steal his ice cream I will do anything you want."

Peter leaned his back against the building, let his head drop against the wood.  He rolled his eyes over to the group of tourists retreating towards the air conditioned visitors center.

"Too hot to chase them.  Sorry, sweetheart."

She sighed.  "This is pointless.  He's not going to show here.  Broyles is just keeping us on this as punishment."

Peter caught his index finger around her pinky and tugged lightly, pulling her away from her resting place.  A huge oak tree spread shade over the back of the building, painted the ground gray.  He leaned her against the building, lifted his canteen to her lips.  She gasped when the water met her skin, purred as she swallowed.  She licked her lips, enjoying the cold.

"Where did you get ice?"

He winked at her.  "Stole it from a cooler in an unlocked minivan in the parking lot."  He leaned into her, pressed his hot lips to hers, slid his tongue into the cold space of her mouth.  He offered her the canteen again.  The water tasted slightly metallic but it was cold and delicious and perhaps the best thing ever.  He stepped back and gave her an appraising look.

"I like the dress."

"Mmmm… feels like I'm wearing a sauna."

He closed the canteen, dropped it to the ground and stepped close again.  He caught a handful of fabric and pulled her dress up, snuck his hand under the hem.  His fingers snagged on the bloomers, wandered around a bit before he frowned.

"What the fuck is this?"

"They open in the back."

"Christ.  How the hell are you supposed to have sex in these clothes?"

"I don't think that was a design consideration."

He shifted, pressed his knee between her legs and she quickly reconsidered the thought that it was too goddamn hot to be having sex in the first place.  He was at her lips again, biting and licking and dragging stubble over her skin.  She rocked, just slightly and he bent his leg, pressed hard for a moment before dropping the pressure.

He licked along her jaw, nibbled at her ear.  "My pants open in the front."

"Is that a hint?"  She smiled and nuzzled at his temple, knocking his cap from his head.  She licked a bead of sweat from just below his ear.  She fumbled at his pants for a while, trying to work the buttons open blind, hampered by him pushing himself into her hands.

"Goddamn it."

"Not very lady-like language."

"These pants are stupid as hell."

He pushed her fingers out of the way.  "So are we playing horny Union soldier and innocent farm girl?"

She wrapped her fingers around his cock as soon as he got his fly open, squeezed him a little too hard.

"Angry seamstress and  belligerent yokel."

"Ow."  He caught her lips, pushed his tongue into her mouth.  "Hot, undercover FBI agent and charming partner?"

"Close enough."

Her breathing went ragged as she rocked harder on his thigh, moving in time to him thrusting into her sweat-slicked hand.  He was panting against her mouth and her hips jerked against him, loosing her rhythm as she came.  He shuddered a moment later, pulled back enough to spill onto the ground instead of her dress.  She sighed and dropped her head against his shoulder.  She felt sticky and hot and disgusting.

He growled a little as he worked the buttons of his pants closed.  "Let's get out of here."

"Nhg… we're supposed to be here another three hours."

"There's air conditioning in the car and a nice, cold shower at your place.  I'll even stop on the way and get you some ice cream."

Her lips twitched into a smile.  "Perfect."


End file.
